Impossible Love
by Jannilein
Summary: „Ich besorg uns mal was zu trinken.“ „Warte Harry ich komme mit.“ Draco stand auf und folgte Harry. Auszug aus Chap 8 :Chap 6 on!
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Love**

Kapitel 1 

Hermine wurde am Morgen von ein paar warmen Sonnenstrahlen in ihrem Gesicht geweckt. Es war noch sehr früh, und doch stand Hermine auf, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, blickte kurz aus dem Fenster und dachte sich: _ Ach ist das ein schöner Morgen. _. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Mädchenwaschraum.

Sie war aber nicht die Einzige, die nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Ihr kam ein Junge aus ihrem Jahr entgegen, nur in Boxershorts und Morgenmantel bekleidet.

Beide waren total in Gedanken versunken, prallten schließlich gegeneinander und fielen auf den Boden. Und ohne es zu merken sind die Morgenmäntel der beiden aufgegangen.

Dadurch hatten sie nun eine gute Sicht auf den Körper ihres Gegenübers.

Da Jungs nun mal so sind, ging sein Blick ganz langsam von unten nach oben.

_ Mann, ist die heiß! _ dachte er sich dabei. Als seine Augen bei ihrem Kopf ankamen,

wünschte er sich er hätte das nie gedacht. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du elendes Schlammblut?"

schrie Draco Malfoy, als er sich aufrappelte. „Musst du grade sagen, du perverse Kakerlake!" entgegnete Hermine als sie ihren Morgenmantel richtete und danach weiter zum Waschraum ging.

_ Das ist so ein Blödmann! _ ärgerte Hermine sich beim Zähneputzen.

_ Aber er hat einen ziemlich sexy Body. _ musste sie sich – auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollte – eingestehen.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Jungenwaschraum dachte Draco ungefähr dasselbe: _ Warum hat dieses Schlammblut nur so ein sexy Körper? Das kann dich nicht normal sein, dass ich ein Schlammblut sexy finde! Immerhin bin ich ein Malfoy! ._ Er versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken.

Später beim Frühstück.

Hermine aß gemütlich ein Croissant mit Marmelade und ging – wie üblich – ihren Stundenplan durch. Als sich die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete, ließ sie vor Schreck ihr Croissant fallen und wurde rot.

Malfoy mit Anhang betrat die große Halle, schlenderte gemütlich zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo ihn Pansy Parkinson schon erwartete und freudig begrüßte.

Draco wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Hermine (er verstand selber nicht warum) und sah, dass Hermine Pansy am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen wäre, als Pansy Draco umarmte. Das brachte ein seltsames Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war aus einer Mischung von Freude, dass Hermine eifersüchtig war und Angewidertheit, dass es ihn freute sie so zu sehen.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch wechselten Harry und Ron einen Blick aus.

„Was ist los, Herm?" fragte Harry sie. „Was? Ach...äh...nichts. Alles in Ordnung!" log sie.

_ Ich mochte diese Pansy ja noch nie, aber jetzt würde ich ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. _ Hermine betrachtete, über ihr neues Marmeladencroissant hinweg, Draco. _ Wie kann das passieren? Wie kann ausgerechnet ich mich in Draco Malfoy verlieben? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Ich denke nicht. Ausgerechnet der Junge, der mich am meisten hasst! Eine unmögliche Kombination gibt es doch gar nicht! _

Als alle mit dem Frühstück fertig waren gingen sie zum Unterricht.

In der ersten Stunde hatten die Gryffindors ´Pflege magischer Geschöpfe´ und – zu Hermines Unglück – zusammen mit den Slytherins.

„Mir geht es nicht so gut. Könnt ihr Hagrid ausrichten, dass ich mich etwas hingelegt habe?" bat Hermine ihre beiden Freunde. „Na klar tun wir das! Gute Besserung Herm!" „Danke Harry!"

Hermine ging.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr." Sorgte Ron sich. „Sie ist doch noch nie freiwillig vom Unterricht fern geblieben." „Da hast du Recht. Sie war heute morgen beim Frühstück schon so komisch." Stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Aber eins ist sicher: Sie ist **nicht** krank!"

Besorgt gingen die beiden Freunde zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes.

Draco blickte sich schon suchender Weise nach Hermine um. Auch wenn er sich ziemlich dagegen strebte, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

Als er mitbekam wie Harry und Ron Hagrid Hermines Nachricht überbrachten, war er schon drauf und dran zu Hermine zu gehen (+ich weiß seehr realistisch+), doch er ließ es bleiben. _ Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach ignorieren und übersehen, damit ich sie vergesse bzw. damit ich meine Gefühle für sie vergesse. Hoffentlich klappt das. Mein Dad bringt mich sonst um. Wenn er irgendwas mitbekommen sollte. Bei ihm kann man ja nie wissen. Er! _Draco konnte trotzdem irgendwie nicht aufhören an sie zu denken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible Love**

Kapitel 2 

Nach der Stunde, wieder auf dem Weg zum Schloss, ging Draco schneller um Harry und Ron einzuholen. Er wusste zwar selber nicht genau warum er mit den beiden reden wollte aber dieser Drang danach war einfach zu groß um es bleiben zu lassen.

„Wo ist denn euer Hirn, das Schlammblut?" rief er zu den beiden, als er nur noch ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt war. „Sie fehlt doch sonst nie."

„Was interessiert denn dich das, Malfoy!" entgegnete Harry ihm patzig. „Och nur so, ihr seit doch ohne sie aufgeschmissen." Draco grinste hämisch und ging weiter.

„Dieser Typ nervt mich gewaltig! Was geht ihn das an wo Hermine ist?" meinte Ron später zu Harry. „Eigentlich geht ihn das gar nichts an. Aber überleg mal, wenn es sogar ihm schon auffällt, dass Hermine nicht da ist, dann muss es schlimmer sein, als wir denken..." er machte eine Pause „...oder ihn interessiert es wirklich...Ach quatsch! Wenn ihn das wirklich interessiert, dann verwandle ich mich in eine Kröte und werde ein Versuchsobjekt für Snape! Er ist ein Slytherin, das heißt es kann ihn gar nicht interessieren!" „Jap." Antwortete Ron nur knapp.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört Ron?" „Äh..Was?" grinste er. „Natürlich hab ich dir zugehört. Ich mache mir nur ernsthaft Sorgen um Hermine. Vielleicht sollten wir McGonagall davon erzählen?"

Zur gleichen Zeit im Mädchenschlafsaal, lag Hermine auf ihrem Himmelbett und schrieb ihre Gefühle auf ein Pergament.

_Baby you should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love´s supposed to be_

Hermine überlegte, ob sie Draco das Gedicht zukommen lassen sollte. Anonym versteht sich.

_ Wenn dann aber erst morgen. Heute muss ich noch einiges erledigen. Aber wenn ich jetzt keine Entscheidung treffe, dann denk ich dir ganze Zeit daran und kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Ach das ist doch echt alles Mist! _ Sie schmiss ihre Feder und das restliche Pergament in die Ecke und vergrub ihr Gesicht in das Kissen.

Sie bekam gar nicht mit, dass es an der Tür klopfte und Lavender eintrat.

Sie setzte sich neben Hermine, streichelte über ihren Kopf und fragte: „Was ist los Hermine? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Lavender schien sich echt Sorgen zu machen, dachte Hermine. Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu Lavender hin. „Ich glaub ich habe mich verliebt!" sagte sie traurig

„Aber das ist doch kein Grund traurig zu sein oder? Wer ist es denn?" „Jemand der mich nicht leiden kann. Aber egal...ich komm schon klar!"

„Naja okay wenn du meinst!" meinte Lavender nur schulterzuckend und ging wieder raus.

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen ab und ging nach unten in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Doch, kaum anders zu erwarten, aß sie nichts und antwortete Harry und Ron auch nicht, als diese fragten was sie denn habe und warum sie nichts essen wollte.

Hermine ging direkt nach dem Abendessen zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, legte sich auf ihr Bett und schlief unruhig ein. Die Gedanken an Draco beschäftigten sie mehr, als die Gedanken über die Hausaufgaben die sie noch hätte machen müssen.

Draco, im unteren Teil des Schlosses, nämlich in den Kerkern, ging es ähnlich. Nur dass er eh nie an die Hausaufgaben dachte.

Auch er schlief unruhig ein.

_ Sie hat so einen wunderschönen Körper. Ihre Oberweite ist auch genau richtig. Ich fand sie ja eigentlich schon von Anfang an ganz gut. Nur darf ich das nicht zeigen. Ich wünschte ich wäre noch einmal so mit ihr allein, wie heute morgen. Dann würde ich was ganz anderes sagen, als heute morgen. _

Er träumte von Hermine, von der Begegnung heute morgen.

Im Traum fuhr er sanft mit seinen Fingern über ihre Lippen und küsste sie anschließend. Er ging ihr dabei zärtlich durch die Haare und über den Rücken. Sie lagen in seinem Bett und streichelten sich gegenseitig.

Die Tür ging auf. Snape kam herein. Die beiden erschreckten sich und Draco viel aus dem Bett.

_ Und genau deswegen will ich sie nicht so sehr mögen. _Draco rieb sich den Kopf, auf den er gefallen war und stieg wieder ins Bett, auch wenn er eh nicht schlafen konnte.

_ Naja, zum Glück sind bald Ferien und danach beginnt das letzte Jahr. Vielleicht legt sich das bis nach den Sommerferien wieder. _

Lyrics belong to Mario

black-eyed-april: Danke für deine Review und deinen Tipp. Hab gleich was eingebaut gehabt.

Valpuri: Dankeschön ) Das freut mich. Hier ist auch schon der 2. Teil.

Das dritte Kapitel braucht noch etwas länger ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Impossible Love**

_+Anmerkung: Eigentlich war dieses Kapitel eine extra Geschichte („A Chance for this love?" ), die noch nicht fertig war, aber sie hatte gerade so gut hier rein gepasst dass ich mir gedacht habe "Tu diese 2 Geschichten doch einfach zusammen!" Gesagt getan! Hier ist also das dritte Kapitel.+_

* * *

Kapitel 3

_1 Jahr später_

Es war ein warmer Sommermorgen, als Hermine hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors kam. Sie sah aus dem Fenster.

Das also, war der letzte Tag in Hogwarts. Sonntag würden alle 7. Klässler abreisen. Hermine war traurig.

Jemand legte seine Hände auf Hermines Augen. "Lass das Harry!" Hermine ging ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Ron der nun auch neben Harry stand fragt sich, genau wie Harry, was Hermine wohl hatte. "Sie benimmt sich noch immer so komisch." meinte Harry auf dem Weg zum Frühstück.

Sie sprach das ganze Frühstück über nicht und stocherte nur in ihrem Essen. Hermine hatte das die letzten 3 Tage schon so gemacht. Sie sprach kaum ein Wort zu Ron und Harry, aß kaum noch etwas und sie verkroch sich den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer und wollte niemanden sehen. Harry bezweifelte, dass sie lernen würde. Denn das, war sein Argument, tut sie immer in der Bibliothek.

Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass Harry Recht hatte - so wie immer, aber das gab Ron nicht zu.

Was sie aber nicht wussten, geschweige denn daran dachten war, dass jemand anderes hier im Schloss genau so war.

Harry hatte Recht, Hermine lernte nicht in ihrem Zimmer.  
Sie schrieb Briefe, an einen Hogwartsschüler, den sie jeden Tag sieht.

Natürlich soll das niemand mitbekommen und genau aus diesem Grund, hatten sie einfach einen anderen Namen benutzt.

Hermine hatte gerade einen Brief von Draco bekommen, den sie auch gleich beantwortete.

_Hallo mein Schatz,_

_Mir geht es total mies. Ich will nicht aus Hogwarts weg. Dann sehe ich dich womöglich nie wieder. Okay, hier sehe ich dich ja auch nicht gerade oft, aber ich kann dir schreiben. Doch wenn du sagst, dein Dad öffnet jeden Brief von dir, wäre das nicht so gut, wenn er das mit uns beiden auskriegen würde. Du würdest sicher ziemlich Ärger bekommen._

_Aber ich bin auch, um ehrlich zu sein, am überlegen, ob wir die ganze Sache nicht lieber so schnell wie möglich beenden sollten.. Es wäre glaub ich für uns beide das beste._

_Liebe Grüße deine (traurige) Prinzessin_

_PS: Ich liebe dich!_

Hermine schickte den Brief mit der Eule weg, mit der sie den Brief bekommen hatte. Sie legt sich aufs Bett und leise Tränen rannen ihr langsam über´s Gesicht.

Harry und Ron freuten sich schon auf morgen, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Sie würden das schon alles sehr vermissen.

Sie hatten alle ihre Freunde hier, besonders Hermine würde ihnen fehlen, aber sie und auch alle anderen, sind ja nicht aus der Welt.

Harry und Ron wussten schon, was sie als erstes machen würden. Harry ging erst mal mit in den _Fuchsbau_ und suchte im _Tagespropheten_ nach einer Wohnung, in der auch Ron mit einziehen kann. Denn zu Hause, dass wusste Ron ganz genau, würde er es nicht mehr lange aushalten.

Aber Hagrid würde Harry am meisten fehlen. Schließlich war er es, der Harry von den Dursley´s weggeholt hatte. Hagrid war sein bester Freund, nach Ron und Hermine natürlich. Und nur er wusste auch, dass Harry was von Hermine will. Denn wenn er es Ron sagen würde, so denkt Harry es jedenfalls, würde das die Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzten. Und auch aus diesem Grund, hat er Hermine seine Liebe noch nicht gestanden.

Harry und Ron saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten eine Runde Zaubererschach.

Plötzlich kam Harry eine Idee. "Wollen wir nicht ein paar Leute für ein Quidditch Spiel zusammentreiben, das wäre dann sowas wie ein Abschiedsspiel" Ron nickte begeistert.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie genug Leute zusammen, für 2 Mannschaften.

Sie gingen runter zum Quidditchfeld

Währendessen schrieb Draco einen Antwort-Brief an Hermine.

_Lieber Schatz,_

_Ich weiß, dir geht es mies, ich kann's sogar verstehen. Aber du musst auch meinen Dad verstehen. Er hält nicht so viel von...na du weißt schon. _

_Es tut mir auch schrecklich leid, deswegen. Aber ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren. Bitte!_

_Wir können zusammen ziehen. Da würde es ihn nichts mehr angehen, mit wem ich zusammen bin, und mit wem nicht. Er würde mir zwar das Leben zur Hölle machen, aber das macht mir nichts. Ich musste oft die Demütigungen meines Vaters ertragen. Und vielleicht bringt ihn meine Mutter dazu mich und dich in Ruhe zu lassen._

_Bitte Prinzessen, willst du dieses Jahr einfach so wegschmeißen?_

_Ich hoffe mal nicht._

_In Liebe dein Prinz _

_PS: Lass uns, wenn alle beim Abendessen sind, oben im Nordturm treffen! Bitte komm!_

Draco schickte den Brief ab und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er will seine Hermine nicht verlieren. Nicht einfach dieses Jahr, dass sie nun schon zusammen sind, aufgeben und vergessen.

Harry, Ron und andere Hogwartsschüler, darunter sogar Slytherins, gingen wieder hoch zum Schloss.  
"Das war doch ein Klasse Spiel!" sagte Ron außer Atem und Harry stimmte ihm zu. "Ja, mich hat's aber gewundert, dass auch welche aus Slytherin da waren. Und Malfoy benimmt sich uns gegenüber auch total anders. Er lässt nicht mehr so´ne Argumente ab, wie früher!" "Ja stimmt", sagte Ron "Ob jetzt wohl alle durchdrehen?" „Ich denke mal, dass es daran liegt, dass es ihm jetzt eh nichts mehr bringt uns fertig zu machen, da wir ihn ja wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr sehen werden. Oder halt nur noch selten!" gab Harry mal wieder altklug von sich.

Eine Stunde später war es schon wieder soweit zum Abendessen.

Hermine ging wie verabredet in den Nordturm und alle anderen versammelten sich nach und nach in der großen Halle.

Harry und Ron wunderten sich nicht wirklich, dass Hermine beim Essen fehlte.

Ihnen fiel auch nicht auf, dass am Slytherin-Tisch kein geringster als Draco Malfoy fehlte. Doch das war auch gut so.

Hermine saß schon seit 10 Minuten oben auf einer Bank und dachte daran, was Draco ihr gleich zu sagen hatte.

Draco kam. "Sorry Prinzessin, dass ich zu Spät bin, aber ich musste Crabbe und Goyle noch einprägen, dass sie sagen sollen, dass ich keinen Hunger habe, weil es mir nicht so gut geht. Den beiden muss man wirklich alles 5 mal erklären." Draco versuchte zu lächeln, doch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich. Hermine sah ihn nur an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Draco der begriff, warum Hermine nichts sagte, fing auch sofort an. "Ja du hast recht, ich sollte dir langsam mal erzählen, warum ich dich sehen wollte! Also erst mal weil ich dich liebe und dich nicht verlieren will" , Draco setzte sich neben Hermine und nahm ihre Hand "Sieh mal Schatz, dann hab ich zwar totalen Stress mit meinem Vater und er wird auch nicht mehr mit mir reden und mich fertig machen. Aber das alles bist **_du_** mir Wert. Das musst du mir einfach glauben!"**  
**Hermine rannen wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. "Ich glaube dir!" schluchzte sie. "Aber...Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Uns kann nichts trennen meine Prinzessin!" Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
"Aber was passiert nach Hogwarts?" "Ich weiß es leider nicht... Vielleicht versuchen wir es erst mal weiter mit Briefen...Ich werde so schnell wie möglich zu Hause ausziehen und dann geht es nur noch Berg auf, Hermine. Das verspreche ich dir!" Die beiden Turteltäubchen küssten sich (Jaja ich weiß ;p )

Hermine ging total benommen, wegen dem Kuss, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie dachte so angestrengt nach, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie sie durch den 'fast Kopflosen Nick' durchlief, und beinahe auch gegen Professor Flitwick gelaufen wäre, so sehr dachte sie über die Worte Dracos nach. 'Hoffentlich hat er Recht' dachte sie immer wieder.

Angekommen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wurde sie von Harry und Ron ausgefragt, wo sie denn war, und warum sie nicht beim Essen war. "Erzähl ich euch später. Ich bin müde. Ich geh ins Bett!" war ihre Antwort darauf und so verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer, legte sich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie musste immer wieder an Draco denken. Warum verstanden sie sich jetzt so gut? Früher haben sie sich gehasst. Naja so ein bisschen jedenfalls. Hermine lächelte.

"Was grinst du so?" Hermine schreckte hoch. Lavender und Parvati waren neben ihr aufgetaucht. "Mädels, ihr habt mich erschreckt!" "Sorry Herm. Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was ist los? Bist du denn gar nicht traurig, dass wir morgen alle nach Hause fahren und nicht mehr wieder kommen?" "Doch klar bin ich traurig. Aber auch froh, dass ich wieder nach Hause kann. Ich vermisse meine Freunde schon ziemlich, wenn ich in Hogwarts bin." log sie.

"Du Herm?" Hermine sah Lavender an. "Was ist?" "Ähm... Harry und Ron - " schon bei den Namen verdrehte Hermine die Augen "Sie..ähm machen sich Sorgen um dich. Sie sagen, du redest kaum noch mit ihnen, gehst ihnen aus dem Weg und so weiter!" "Ja und?" "Nichts weiter, wir wollten nur wissen warum!" Hermine sagte nichts, denn in diesem Augenblick flog eine Eule, direkt in Hermines Arme. 'Ein Brief von Draco' sie lächelte wieder. "Aha, du hast einen Freund, hab ich Recht, Herm?" "Ja Pavarti. Aber es soll keiner wissen. Und deswegen sag ich euch auch nicht, wer es ist!" "Och Hermine. Biiiteee sag's uns!" bettelte Lavender sie an. Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

"Nein!" Hermine drehte sich mit dem Kopf zur Wand, und wollte, dass die beiden sie in Ruhe lassen. Ihre beiden Freundinnen gaben schließlich auf und gingen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine holte den Brief von Draco unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor, wo sie ihn vorhin versteckt hatte.

_Hallo meine Süße Maus._

_Ich hoffe dir geht es einigermaßen gut. Ich vermisse dich total. Ich wünsche du könntest jetzt bei mir sein. Fragen dich deine Freunde wieder aus? Wo du warst und so? Wenn ja. dann lass dich nicht nerven, aber denk auch daran, dass du KEINEM etwas sagen darfst!_

_Ich wollte dir nur eine schöne letzte angenehme Nacht in Hogwarts wünschen!_

_Gute Nacht und tausend Küsse dein dich liebender_

_Draco_

_Träume süß, wir sehen uns dann morgen!_

Hermine las den Brief dreimal bevor sie ihn in ihre Tasche packte. Sie legte sich strahlend wieder aufs Bett und schlief glücklich, mit den Gedanken bei Draco, ein.

* * *

_Ihr wollt wissen, wie die beiden damals zusammen gekommen sind? Oder was die beiden in dem einen Jahr noch erlebt haben?  
Da müsst ihr euch noch etwas gedulden, ich schreibe gerade das 4. Kapitel, nur leider ist meine "Skizze" abhanden gekommen -.-_

_Thanx an meine lieben Reviewer  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja dann könnt ihr gern noch mehr Reviews hinterlassen, wenn nein, dann bitte Kritik  
Freut euch schon aufs 4. )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Impossible Love**

Kapitel 4 

Sie träumte davon wie es damals war. Wie sie zusammen gekommen waren.

_Sie war schon länger in ihn verliebt gewesen. Doch bei ihrem Zusammenprall im Morgenmantel wurde es ihr erst richtig klar. Sie wollte es nur nicht wahr haben, da er ein Malfoy war bzw. ist und sie eigentlich nicht mochte._

_Es war dem Tag als die Schüler einen Tagesausflug nach Hogsmead gemacht haben. Hermine blieb in Hogwarts weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Was sie zu dem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht wusste, war dass Draco auch da geblieben war, weil er Hermine nicht sehen wollte und auch weil er herausfinden wollte, von wem das Gedicht war, dass er zwei Tage zuvor geschickt bekommen hatte._

_Hermine saß in der Bibliothek und las irgendein Buch. Sie bemerkte gar nicht das jemand die Bibliothek betrat. Es war Draco. Als er sie gesehen hatte wollte er sofort wieder kehrt machen. Doch er konnte ihr ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Außerdem hatte sie ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gesehen. Er besorgte sich ein Buch, indem stand, wie man Handschriften analysierte und setzte sich etwas weiter weg von ihr._

_Sie blickte kurz auf, als der Stuhl scharrte, doch als sie den Weiß-Blonden Schopf hinter dem Buch erkannte verstecke Hermine sich wieder hinter das Buch das sie in den Händen hielt. Draco, der ziemlich damit beschäftigt war rauszufinden von wem der Brief stammte, bemerkte gar nicht dass Hermine ihn über den Bücherrand beobachtete. Ihr fiel erst nach öfterem hinsehen auf, was Draco da trieb. Schließlich war das ihr Brief. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Lieber nicht hatte sie sich gedacht und versuchte weiter zu lesen. >>Wozu will er wissen von wem der Brief ist? Warum lässt ihn das nicht kalt? Warum hat er ihn nicht zerknüllt und weggeschmissen? Sie sah ihm in die Augen. _

_Sie waren so kalt und doch so sexy. Hermine verlor sich fast darin. Doch die Worte Dracos, der inzwischen bemerkt hatte das Hermine ihn beobachtet hatte, rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?" fragte er in einem Ton den Hermine nicht kannte. So freundlich hatte er noch nie zu jemand anderem gesprochen geschweige denn zu Hermine. Und da er so freundlich gefragt hatte, bakam er natürlich auch die passende Antwort. „Ja, eine Nase!" sie lächelte ihn an. Draco liebte dieses Lächeln, leider galt es noch nie ihm – bis jetzt. Er lächelte und Hermine dachte sie würde vom Stuhl fallen._

_Draco nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, nahm den Brief und setzte sich zu Hermine. Diese blickte ihn fragend an. „Sag mal, weißt du von wem dieser Brief sein könnte?" Natürlich wusste sie es. „Ja ich weiß es. Aber ich darf und kann es dich nicht sagen. Tut mir leid!"_

„_Na komm, sag schon. Schließlich werde ich dieser Person schreiben müssen, dass meine Gefühle sich für jemand anderen entschieden haben." _

„_Woher willst du wissen, dass dieser Brief nicht von genau dieser Person ist?" Hermine war neugierig. Auch wenn sie nicht dachte das Draco ihr weiter von seinen Gefühlen erzählen würde._

„_Weil es sehr unwahrscheinlich ist..." er machte eine kurze Pause „...oder..." _

„_Oder was?" fragte sie unsicher._

„_Ach..äh..nichts." Hermine hatte Draco noch nie stottern sehen, fand es jedoch sehr süß._

_Sie hätte nie im Traum daran gedacht, dass sie sich mit Draco Malfoy ganz normal unterhalten könne, und dann noch über seine Gefühle. Immerhin: Er war schließlich Draco Malfoy._

„_Na komm, sag es mir bitte." Bat Draco leise. Hermine dachte nach. Er fleht ja fast. Es scheint ihm echt wichtig zu sein. Und was wenn ich ihn anlüge? Sage er ist von jemand anderem? _

_Diesmal blickte Draco sie fragend an. „Ähm...sag mir doch einfach, wen du dir als Absender erhoffst und ich sag dir dann ob es stimmt." Hermine grinste. Das war die Bessere Entscheidung._

_>>Ziemlich gerissen von ihr. Soll ich es ihr sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren? Draco dachte lange nach, doch... „Nein." antwortete er schließlich. „das ist viel zu peinlich."_

_Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. „Wie? Dem fiesen Draco Malfoy ist etwas peinlich?" Ehe Hermine realisieren konnte was sie gerade gesagt hatte, war Draco schon aufgestanden und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann eben nicht!"_

„_DRACO WARTE! Es tut mir leid!" Hermine stand nun hinter ihm aber er machte keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen._

„_Ich...ich habe den Brief geschrieben." Sagte sie leise. Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung. „Bitte was?" Er drehte sich um. „Ich habe den Brief geschrieben!" Draco lächelte. Hermine starrte zu Boden als seine Hand ihr Gesicht hob. Nun blickte sie in Dracos stahl-blaue Augen._

_Draco kam ihr immer näher bis seine Lippen die ihre sanft berührten. Hermine erwiederte den Kuss. Erst war sie zwar unsicher, doch sie merkte dass Draco es ernst meinte._

Hermine lächelte im Schlaf. Seit diesem Tag waren sie ein Paar.


	5. Chapter 5

Achja...ma n **Disclaimer**: Alle Personen und auch der Ort an dem das alles spielt (inkl. Namen) gehören leider nicht mir, sondern der genialen JKR 

Viel Spass mit Kapitel 5 

**

* * *

**

**Impossible Love**

Kapitel 5 

Morgen war es soweit. Morgen war Sonntag. Morgen beginnt für alle 7. Klässler ein neuer Lebensabschnitt.

Die Prüfungen waren vorbei. Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten sie bestanden. Hermine natürlich als beste der gesamten Stufe.

Auch Draco hatte es geschafft. Ja sogar Crabbe und Goyle hatten die Prüfungen bestanden, wenn auch nur knapp.

Draco ging hinauf zum Frühstück, er hoffte Hermine säße schon in der Großen Halle, da er sie überraschen wollte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel ihm auf der er was wichtiges vergessen hatte. Er rannte so schnell er konnte wieder in den Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins zurück, runter in seinen Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen, holte er ein kleines nachtblaues Kästchen aus seinem Nachtschrank und steckte es in seine Innentasche. Danach machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Ihm fiel auf, dass alle seiner Stufe traurig aussahen. So etwas wäre ihm nie aufgefallen, wäre er nicht mit Hermine zusammen gekommen. Er lächelte in sich hinein.

Er hatte nicht viel geschlafen die Nacht. Draco hatte sich um seine Zukunft Gedanken gemacht und ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er diese nur **mit** Hermine verbringen wollte. Ihm war es egal was sein Vater sagen würde. Ihm war es egal wie sehr sein Vater ihn fertig machen würde.

Er hatte vor mit Hermine, wenn sie denn einverstanden wäre, irgendwohin auszuwandern, eine Familie zu gründen und glücklich und in Frieden mit ihr zu leben.

Als er die Große Halle betrat suchte er erst mal den Gryffindortisch nach Hermine ab. Und dort saß sie mit traurigem Blick und durchstocherte ihr Essen. Draco wusste besser als alle anderen, warum sie wirklich traurig war. Nicht weil sie Hogwarts verlies, jedenfalls nicht nur. Sondern wegen ihm, wegen seinem Vater. Er wollte sie nicht länger so sehen. Draco ging mit einem lächeln los.

Aber nicht wie immer Richtung Slytherintisch, sondern zu den Gryffindors. Er steuerte direkt auf Hermine zu. Pansy Parkinson, die, wie ja die ganze Schule wusste, total auf Draco abfährt, hörte sofort auf zu winken als sie sah wohin ihr geliebter Draco ging. Sie sah aus, als wenn ihr gleich die Augen rausfallen würden. Goyle konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie vom Stuhl kippte.

Hermine blickte auf, als sie merkte dass das laute Geplapper in der Halle zu einem neugierigen Getuschel wurde.

Sie drehte sich um um zu gucken wohin die anderen starrten. Draco stand nun vor ihr. Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun oder sagen sollte, als Draco ihre Hand ergriff und vor ihr niederkniete.

Harry und Ron sprangen auf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Hermine warf ihnen ein haltet-euch-da-gefälligst-raus-Blick zu und schaute dann Draco wieder etwas unsicher an.

Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit das kleine nachtblaue Kästchen aus seiner tasche geholt, es aufgeklappt und hielt es nun Hermine hin.

„Hermine Granger. Ich habe diese Nacht sehr viel nachgedacht. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich **nie** verlieren möchte. Mir ist es egal was mein Vater sagt oder was die anderen denken. Es zählt nur dass wir uns lieben und das tun wir ja schon über ein Jahr..." Pansy gerade erst wieder auf ihrem Platz saß kippte schon wieder um und auch Harry musste Ron stützen damit er nicht runter fiel. „...Und um diese Liebe zu besiegeln wollte ich dich fragen: Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Die Halle schien wie ausgestorben. Keiner sagte etwas und doch stand allen der Mund offen.

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ja. Ja ich will!" Sie sprach leise aber bestimmt. Draco stand auf und sie küssten sich.

Noch immer sagte keiner ein Wort. Manche rieben sich die Augen und hofften sie würden nur träumen.

Diesmal kippte Ron. Harry hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft gehabt ihn zu halten. Aber keiner nahm Notiz von ihm. Auch Harry machte keine Anstalten seinen besten Freund aufzuheben. Er kniff sich in den Arm und hoffte dass er träumte. Leider tat er es nicht.

Der erste der seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte war Dumbledore. Er stand auf und klatschte Beifall. McGonogall, einige andere Lehrer und auch vereinzelt Schüler, überwiegend Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws schlossen sich dem Schulleiter an.

* * *

Joa so schnell ging das 

Okay ist zwar auch nicht wirklich lang aber immerhin g 

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen ) 

Gibt demnächst dann auch ne kleine Überraschung... 

Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht, geduldet euch noch ein wenig...ich weiß es nämlich selbst noch nicht... 

naja bis zum nächsten Chap. 

Hab euch lieb 


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Hermine war überglücklich. Sie weinte vor Glück als sie und Draco Hand in Hand die Halle verließen.

Die beiden gingen zum See. Es war zwar Sommer und trotzdem ziemlich kühl aber schließlich war es immerhin noch früh am Morgen. Die Sonne schien auf sie herunter und wärmte die beiden ein wenig auf. Draco zauberte eine Decke auf den noch etwas nassen Rasen und setzte sich. Hermine legte sich auf die Decke mit ihrem Kopf in Draco's Schoß.

Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort.

Hermine war so froh dass die ganze Geheimnistuerei ihr Ende hatte und Draco glaubte immer noch nicht, dass Hermine ‚Ja' gesagt hatte.

„Süße, lass uns zusammen ziehen." Hermine sah zu ihm auf. Sie zögerte. „Draco. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Meine Eltern sollte ich langsam darauf vorbereiten, dass ihr kleines Mädchen bald heiraten wird und dann noch jemanden den sie gar nicht kennen." Draco nickte „Aber ich kann doch nicht nach Hause. Mein Vater hat bestimmt schon davon gehört. Zabini wird ihm einen Brief geschrieben haben." „Mhh, stimmt. Dann komm ersteinmal mit zu mir wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Dann kann ich dich auch direkt meinen Eltern vorstellen – ich meine, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Sie guckte unsicher.

Draco lächelte sie an. „Mine, wir sind verlobt. Durch dich hab ich nichts gegen Muggle und ... na ja Halbblütige eben."

Hermine setzte sich auf und küsste ihn. Das war das erste mal, dass sie sich richtig in der Öffentlichkeit küssten. Nach dem Kuss in der Großen Halle wussten jetzt eh alle bescheid. Ausgenommen die die zu spät kamen, aber auch die haben es schon längst von ihren Freunden gehört. Es war ein seltsames aber schönes Gefühl, dass sie ihre Liebe jetzt nicht mehr verheimlichen mussten.

Nach langer zeit lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander.

„Sorry Schatz, aber ich sollte glaube ich mal mit Severus reden. Er wird auch nicht grad erfreut sein. Aber immerhin ist er mein Patenonkel und eigentlich hat er mich immer verstanden." Draco schaute besorgt.

„Kein Problem. Geh nur. Ich werde jetzt auch mal mit Ron und Harry sprechen."

Auch Hermine war besorgt. Sie hatte Angst. Harry und Ron waren ihre besten Freunde. Sie hoffte die beiden verstanden sie und würden nicht total sauer auf sie sein und nicht mehr mit ihr reden.

Es klopfte. Er schreckte auf, da er mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war und eigentlich gar keine Lust auf Besuch hatte. Trotzdem schwang er seinen Zauberstab und die Tür ging auf.

Draco stand im Türrahmen. „Severus." Er verbeugte sich leicht. Das war bei ihnen so üblich.

Snape nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und Draco ging nun in das Büro des Professors.

Er war schon oft hier gewesen und nie hatte sich irgendwas verändert.

Dieses mal schon. Ihm viel auf, dass auf allen privaten Fotos die Severus in seinem Büro hatte Draco nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Er wusste dass dieses Gespräch kein Happy End haben wird.

„Nun, was wollen Sie Mister Malfoy?" Severus sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich...ich wollte mit dir reden." Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich immer mehr. „Seit wann dutzen Lehrer und Schüler sich? Wollen Sie am Schuljahresende noch Punkte abgezogen bekommen?" „Nein Sir." „Also was wollen Sie Malfoy?" „Eigentlich wollte ich die Meinung meines Patenonkels hören, aber wie es mir scheint, habe ich gar keinen mehr." Dracos Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er schluckte den dicken Kloß im Hals runter doch viel half es nicht. Er verbeugte sich schnell und wandte sich Richtung Tür zu.

„Warte...Draco. Geh bitte nicht." Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich allerdings nicht um.

Er hörte wie ein Umhang raschelte. Snape stand nun dicht hinter ihm.

„Draco. Du möchtest also meine Meinung zu deiner plötzlichen Verlobung zu Miss Granger hören?" Draco der sich immer noch nicht umgedreht hatte nickte. „Nun gut. Ich war weniger überrascht als alle anderen." Draco wandte sich nun zu seinem Patenonkel um und blickte ihn fragend an. „Du vergisst immer wieder, dass ich dich zu sehr kenne. Dass ich die vielleicht sogar am Besten kenne. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du mit ihr zusammen warst. Anfangs habe ich dich nicht verstanden. Aber ich habe gemerkt wie glücklich du warst immer wenn ihr zusammen wart."

Er lächelte Draco an. Nun füllten sich Dracos Augen mehr als zuvor mit Tränen. Er ist so froh, dass Severus so denkt.

„Allerdings...verstehen tu ich dich immer noch nicht. Aber ich denke dass muss ich auch gar nicht. Deine Mutter meinte, kurz vor deiner Abreise nach Hogwarts im ersten Jahr, ich solle dafür sorgen dass du glücklich bist. Und es wäre ihr egal wie oder warum du glücklich bist. Hauptsache du bist es.

Daher denke ich auch, dass es mit ihr weniger Probleme gibt als mit deinem Vater. Du weißt wie er denkt. Er wird euch das Leben zur Hölle machen. Egal wo ihr seit."

Draco nickte und würgte ein „Ich weiß." hervor.

„Aber ich denke ihr werdet es schaffen. Du bist schlauer als dein Vater. Auch wenn er mehr Macht hat. Und Draco. Vergiss eines nicht: Ich bin immer für dich, und ab heute für euch, da. Ihr könnt immer zu mir kommen, falls es Probleme gibt!"

Draco fiel Severus um den Hals. Er war der beste Patenonkel den man sich wünschen konnte. Und zudem war er auch noch Dracos bester Freund.

Währenddessen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte auf den Eingang. Sie wartete bis Harry und Ron endlich kamen, damit sie mit ihnen reden konnte.

Endlich. Das Porträt knarrte und die beiden kamen herein. Sie wollten, als sie Hermine erblickten schnellstens in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Jungs jetzt wartet doch mal. Ich will mit euch reden." Sie flehte die beiden an. Da Hermine nah am Wasser gebaut war, lief schon eine Träne über ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Ron und Harry, die das Flehen in Mines Stimme hörten, setzten sich dann doch zu ihr.

* * *

_Mhh ja, hier ist dann endlich mal wieder was neues :)_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch_

_Sry, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab...aber die wenigen Reviews treiben mich nicht gerade zum schreiben an :(_

_Kapitel 7 ist zwar schon fertig, aber es liegt jetzt an euch, wann ich es reinstelle..._

_lG Jannilein_


End file.
